


Что же я наделал, милая

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Юный Артур пишет письмо, которое никогда не отправит
Relationships: Mary Gillis Linton/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 1
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Что же я наделал, милая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh Darlin', What Have I Done?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811992) by [Ithika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithika/pseuds/Ithika). 



_Мэри,  
сегодня я убил юношу. _

Темно и тихо было в лесу — лишь небольшой костерок потрескивал в звенящей прохладе ночи. У костерка, сгорбившись с ручкой над дневником, сидел мужчина. Он вырвал из дневника страницу, над которой корпел, и предал ее огню. 

Лицо его, прежде и без того чернее тучи, омрачилось еще сильнее — в точности как и неприятное чувство, глубоко засевшее где-то внутри. Каким бы горьким ни казалось написанное, менее истинным оно от этого не становилось. Мужчина тяжко вздохнул, и где-то рядышком, в темноте, шевельнулась лошадь. Проснулся и охотничий пес — поднялся, направился к хозяину, виляя прижатым к земле хвостом, и устроил морду ему на колени. 

Артур почесал Коппера за ухом, и начал заново. 

_Мэри,  
сегодня я убил юношу. Ему было не больше, чем мне, когда Датч меня приютил. Я не сразу понял..._

Он яростно вычеркнул последние слова, прекратил писать и схватился за голову. «Какая к черту разница. Пристрелил бы его в любом случае, будь он мальчишкой или нет. Если не я — то он меня.» Мысль не принесла ни гордости, ни удовлетворения. Напротив — болезненный узел в желудке затянулся туже прежнего. Ожесточенно потерев загрубевшими пальцами глаза, он снова заставил себя взять перо в руку. 

_Ничего хорошего в этом нет. Ты правильно сделала, что не пошла за мной, Мэри._

Невыносимая горечь сдавила горло. Пока он как попало карябал последние слова, глаза вдруг защипало. Обычно аккуратный и изящный почерк скатился в каракули, не многим лучше куриных.

_Слышал, ты вышла замуж, с три месяца назад. Очень надеюсь, что он хорошо с тобой обращается, и что человек он достойнее, чем я._

«Каким же я был глупцом, что оставил ее. И все ради того, что в итоге вовсе оказалось ложью. Я не лучше пустого места. Я хуже.» Артур захлопнул журнал и резко поднялся, да так, что кунхаунд взвизгнул, и принялся закидывать костерок землей. Пламя взвилось, затем угасло. Лес снова стих; Артур молча оседлал лошадь и вернулся к банде.


End file.
